Chikorita Line/SM
Chikorita can be found via island Scan, in Route 2 on Melemele Island during Fridays. '' Chikorita, the laughing stock of the Johto region. When someone talks about their least favorite starter, it's usually this one. Popular reasons lie in the fact that the majority of Johto's GYMs are stacked against this poor grass dino. Also, its stats and learnset are not optimized to make it a offensive threat like Totodile or Cyndaquil. With the availability of the Johto starters early in Alola via the Island Scan, Sun and Moon have been much kinder to the Grass starter than its origin games were. All Island Scan Pokemon (with a gender) come with one of their egg moves, and Chikorita's just happens to be Leech Seed. Alongside Poison Powder, it can now optimize both to stall out most opponents. To add icing to the cake, Chikorita can put up both Reflect and Light Screen, taking advantage of its decent defensive stats. This makes it so that Chikorita can face almost every major matchup as long as it is given time to set up. Taunt is a rare sight in Alola, meaning Chikorita can go full status moveset as a staller. It may seem like Chikorita is invincible, but it really isn't. Chikorita suffers against opposing Grass and Steel-types, as it cannot Leech Seed the former or Poison the latter. Not to mention, this new strategy makes Chikorita very passive. The fights will likely be long and boring. Chikorita also suffers from the '4 Moveslot Syndrome', as it cannot efficiently run attacking moves and status moves at the same time. However, many things have changed since GSC/HGSS for Chikorita this time. Reusable TMs and a base 80 Speed mean Meganium can adapt to any matchup, as well as outspeed most of 'Aslowla' to set up screens and status. Chikorita also does not have to face a plethora of bad matchups like it did in Johto, a lot of neutral and even advantageous ones await it in the tropical region. It can finally make use of the potential it was hiding, given the right support from a loving trainer. Important Matchups * '''Totem Gumshoos/Raticate (Verdant Cavern): '''Not now little cabbage, patience. Your time will come. * '''Hau (Route 3): '''The deadly Electro Ball from Pikachu barely leaves a dent in Chikorita. Popplio is the only starter that Chikorita can face directly, as the other two will resist and hit back hard. * '''Hala (Iki Town, Fighting-type): '''Unless Chikorita has evolved, prepare to be tossed salad. * '''Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type, optional): '''It is better for Chikorita to be Bayleef in this match, so that it can take on Gumshoos better. A combination of Poison Powder and Leech Seed puts Gumshoos on the rocks, while Smeargle cannot hope to damage with even Ember. * '''Hau (Paniola Town): '''Same as before, though Bayleef can handle Dartrix much better, but should still be cautious of Peck. * '''Gladion (Route 5): '''Bayleef cannot hope to outdamage Zubat with STAB, but any other damaging move does more. Type: Null is null and void, given Bayleef sets up Reflect first. * '''Totem Wishiwashi (Brooklet Hill): '''Have Bayleef set up Leech Seed and Poison Powder first, allowing the SOS Wishiwashi to come instead of Alomomola. The Totem has no effective way of defeating Bayleef, but Soak is annoying as it makes Razor Leaf do less. Razor Leaf, hits both the SOS partner and the Totem during the match, being an efficient way of taking down both Pokemon on the field. Scope Lens is the MVP item for this match, allowing Razor Leaf to always have a critical hit. * '''Battle Royal (Royal Park): '''Razor Leaf hits all opponents, and does super-effective damage on Rockruff and Hau's Brionne should he have one. However, Bayleef should be cautious of the other two starters. If it must fight here, it should set up Reflect first to neuter attacks coming towards it. Then, focus on stalling the match until someone wins. * '''Totem Salazzle (Wela Volcano Park): '''You can't win them all. * '''Totem Lurantis (Lush Jungle): '''Bayleef does not like Lurantis' X-Scissor, Trumbeak's Pluck, or Castform's Weather Ball. X-Scissor manages a 2HKO, meaning Bayleef can put Poison on it and leave. Or, set up Reflect. It should be noted that, Castform will set up Sun and activate Lurantis' Leaf Guard, removing the Poison. Thus, Trumbeak should be the one to come out in order to prevent that. * '''Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): '''Both Pokemon mess with Bayleef, not a good matchup. * '''Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): '''Bayleef loves this matchup, as it has Magical Leaf now. Boldore and Nosepass are annoying, but Bayleef easily breaks through both of them. Bayleef however, should have Reflect up before facing Lycanroc, as Tectonic Rage can easily mess with it, and both Magical Leaf and Razor Leaf serve paltry damage. * '''Lana (Konikoni City, Water-type, optional): '''Chinchou is easily handled, and so is Shellder if Reflect is up. Araquanid is not a smart matchup, as Bayleef does not have a reliable way of hitting it outside of stall. * '''Kiawe (Royal Avenue, Fire-type, optional, Sun only): '''A burnt salad is not a healthy one. * '''Mallow (Lush Jungle, Grass-type, optional, Moon only): '''Bayleef neutralizes all threats here, but should hit with Poison Powder or a non-STAB damaging move. * '''Nihilego (Aether Paradise): '''Vegetables don't grow well when sprayed with pesticides. * '''Hau (Malie City): '''Hau's Raichu is now a pain, Psychic outdamaging Bayleef's Razor Leaf. However, Bayleef can stall with Light Screen and then stall it out. Leafeon and Vaporeon are easily handled, but Flareon is not. Brionne is easy to take out, and Dartrix can be neutered with Reflect. Torracat however, should not be faced at all. * '''Totem Vikavolt (Hokulani Observatory):' Bayleef cannot face Vikavolt or Charjabug directly, but can take a Bug Bite to set up Reflect, Status, or Leech Seed. * Guzma (Malie Garden): '''Fell Stinger or First Impression are moves that Bayleef really dislikes, and could cause a huge problem for the Trainer's team if it falls. If the Trainer predicts right, Bayleef can use Protect to stall Golisopod out. Ariados cannot be faced, it actually has Bug moves that can work after the first use. * '''Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): '''Meganium handles well here, being able to set up Reflect but should damage Mimikyu first before doing so. Leech Seed + Poison Powder after the Lum Berry help bring it down. Haunter is unlikely to make much of a splash on Meganium, due to its low Attack stat. Although, a critical Shadow Claw is risky to deal with. * '''Plumeria (Route 15): '''Golbat and Salazzle are very dangerous, screwing with Meganium before it can touch them. * '''Guzma (Shady House): '''Same fight as before. * '''Gladion (Aether House): '''Golbat should be avoided, but Sneasel is a bit easier to handle despite Icy Wind and Night Slash. Type: Null has X-Scissor, but is not much of a threat if Meganium plays safe with stall. * '''Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): '''Meganium outdamages Sableye, and Krokorok is a joke. Meganium may have to watch out for Persian's Black Hole Eclipse, but otherwise is not much trouble. Meganium should be wise with its attacking moves, or stall the opponent to death. * '''Faba (Aether Paradise): '''Meganium can put up Light Screen first and stall Hypno out. * '''Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): '''Ledian is not a good matchup for Meganium, but Hau's Raichu is likely to deal with it first most of the time. While that happens, Meganium can set up screens to neuter the damage from Faba's Pokemon. Luckily, most of his Pokemon are Water-type. * '''Guzma (Aether Paradise): '''Golisopod can be taken advantage of, but no one else on his team is a safe matchup. * '''Lusamine (Aether Paradise): '''Clefable is the one Pokemon that Meganium hates facing here. It has Magic Guard to essentially block both Poison and Leech Seed, as well as Moonblast scoring around a 3HKO. In addition, Moonblast can lower the Special Attack of Meganium. It should come into the matchup after Clefable is dealt with. Milotic is not a threat. Both of Bewear's moves do severe damage and Meganium should put up Reflect immediately. Lilligant thanks to its EV spread, will 3HKO with Petal Dance. However, Meganium has little to fear from that or Stun Spore if it sets up Light Screen. Meganium does not appreciate Mismagius' Mystical Fire, if Light Screen has not been set up prior. * '''Hapu (Vast Poni Canyon, Ground-type): '''Don't even bother with stalling, just go. Petal Dance everywhere. * '''Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): '''Meganium has no surefire way of hitting the Totem for substantial damage, but can bring it down with stall. It should however, watch out for the SOS Pokemon. Jangmo-o can set up Work Up to be a pain, and Scizor is downright deadly. * '''Lusamine (Ultra Space): '''Same as before. * '''Solgaleo (Altar of the Sunne, Sun only): '''Meganium must watch out for its signature move, but it cannot do anything else to it as it resists Grass moves and Toxic. * '''Lunala (Altar of the Moone, Moon only): '''Moongeist Beam is a 2HKO without screens, however Meganium may not have a surefire way of denting it back thanks to Shadow Shield. * '''Gladion (Mount Lanakila): '''Crobat and Weavile are avoids, while Lucario can be withered down with Leech Seed. However, Meganium is at the risk of being passive on Steel as always. Silvally is troublesome with X-Scissor, but Meganium can handle the Water and Grass Memory variants. * '''Hau (Mount Lanakila): '''Raichu's Psychic has a chance to 3HKO, which it must set up Light Screen first to deal with. Leafeon and Vaporeon are handled easily, Flareon not so much. Komala can't hurt Meganium for much either. Primarina and Decidueye can be fought, though the latter repels Leech Seed. * '''Elite Four Hala (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): '''Meganium handles everyone not named Crabominable. * '''Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): '''Meganium can make quick work if it can launch a Grass STAB like Energy Ball here. * '''Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): '''Froslass and Drifblim are the only unsafe matchups for Meganium, however the starter may have to rely on stall to keep up with the others. * '''Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): '''Hell no. * '''Professor Kukui (Pokémon League): '''Lycanroc goes down easily to Grass STAB. Braviary is a hell no. Snorlax will outlast Meganium if it uses attacking moves, stalling works better. Be sure to remember that Kukui will use Full Restores if he feels threatened. Magnezone while it cannot hurt Meganium as much, resists almost anything Meganium can throw at it. Ninetales is not a safe fight, given Blizzard. Primarina is handled easily if Meganium can set up Light Screen first. Decidueye has Brave Bird, though Reflect can negate the damage done to it. Incineroar should not be fought at all, period. * '''Tapu Koko (Ruins of Conflict): '''Meganium resists Koko's Electric moves, and can either bring it down with Leech Seed + Toxic. * '''Post-Game: '''The Ultra Beasts are not kind to Meganium, most of them being types that resist Grass or have moves that can do a number onto it. Nevertheless, Leech Seed + Toxic is a good strategy to bring down Ultra Beasts. Moves Chikorita's special egg move is '''Leech Seed, alongside its moves at capture; Razor Leaf, Poison Powder, and Synthesis. Leech Seed is a fantastic move that sets Chikorita apart from other Grass types in Alola. Razor Leaf is a decent Grass STAB, that has a higher chance of critical hits. Poison Powder in relation to Leech Seed helps Chikorita stall, but Toxic will generally be better. Synthesis, is now outclassed by Leech Seed. Chikorita will then evolve into Bayleef soon. At level 18, Reflect '''comes and helps Bayleef stall out opponents alongside its previous moves. '''Magical Leaf '''at level 22 can be used over Razor Leaf if the Trainer never wants to miss, and if Bayleef has a Attack-hindering nature. '''Natural Gift '''at level 26 is a niche move that gives it universal physical coverage, should the trainer find the correct berry. '''Sweet Scent '''at level 32 is useless, but Bayleef will evolve into Meganium at this point. As its evolution move, it gains '''Petal Dance. Meganium may not like using this move as much, due to its risk factor and that it would much rather stall. Adding to its stall arsenal, comes Light Screen '''at level 40. Meganium may be experiencing 4-moveslot-syndrome at this point, and is susceptible to Taunt bait. So it is up to the player whether it can carry both screens or just one. '''Body Slam '''at level 46 was a normal Johto staple, but is now useless to Meganium at this point. '''Safeguard '''at level 54 is inferior to '''Aromatherapy '''at level 60, but both are mediocre moves in-game. With the Move Reminder, Meganium has access to; '''Petal Blizzard, and Solar Beam. Petal Blizzard is an alternative over Magical Leaf for stronger power. Solar Beam requires the Sun to be up, and while Meganium can last a turn charging if it stalls, may make it too passive. The Chikorita line has several TMs to help it stall. Toxic '''is much better than Poison Powder, better accuracy and the badly poisoning factor. '''Protect '''helps Leech Seed and Poison do its work, not wasting a turn at all. '''Work Up, Swords Dance, Nature Power,' '''and '''Hidden Power '''are options if Chikorita wants to play offensive, but not really worth the setup. Also, other Grass types do it better. '''Light Screen '''allows the Chikorita line to get it much earlier, rather than waiting for it. ''Recommended items: As mentioned earlier, the Scope Lens help the Chikorita line score 100% Critical Hits with Razor Leaf. Light Clay also prolongs Light Screen and Reflect. If the Trainer is planning on using Natural Gift, then a berry also helps. Grassium Z with Solar Beam or Petal Dance gives it a strong backup attacking move. Leftovers in addition to Leech Seed, mass more health for the Chikorita line. Big Root can also increase the heal amount with Leech Seed. Recommended movesets: Stall: '''Leech Seed, Toxic, Light Screen/Reflect, Reflect/Light Screen/Magical Leaf/Razor Leaf ''Physical: Swords Dance, (non-STAB physical move of choice), Razor Leaf, Leech Seed'' ''Special: Work Up, Hidden Power/Nature Power, Magical Leaf/Energy Ball/Petal Dance, Leech Seed'' Recommended Teammates * '''Rock-types: Rock-types cover for three of Meganium's weaknesses, and hit back hard on Ice types as well. In return, Meganium handles Water and Ground very well for them. Rock and Grass-types generally have the best synergy together. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Sudowoodo, Gigalith, Carbink, Lycanroc, Bastiodon, Carracosta, Probopass, Golem * Water-types: Water Pokemon handle Fire and Ice easily for Meganium, who will gladly take on Electric-types for them. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Primarina, Gyarados, Carracosta, Wishiwashi, Araquanid, Feraligatr, Vaporeon, Tentacruel * Fire-types: Meganium suffers from being too passive against other Grass and Steel-types, luckily a Fire-type partner can help negate that a little. Fire-types also appreciate having someone to take Water, Ground, and Rock easily. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: ''Incineroar'', Flareon, Turtonator, Typhlosion, Talonflame, Marowak Other Chikorita's stats Bayleef's stats Meganium's stats * What Nature do I want? 'Any nature that doesn't mess with its defensive stats is ideal; such as Careful, Calm, or Bold. Speed-raising natures are fine too, but Meganium has a solid base speed stat for Alola. * '''At what point in the game should I be evolved? '''You should be evolved into Bayleef by the time you reach Akala Island, and then into Meganium by the time you challenge Totem Mimikyu. * '''How good is the Chikorita line in a Nuzlocke? '''Johto hates Grass types, but Alola loves them most of the time. Thus, Chikorita while it faces competition from; Rowlet, Fomantis, Leafeon, and Bounsweet, carves its own niche as a defensive staller. Chikorita fans will love using it in these games, and those who like a challenge or want to try something new will not be disappointed. ''Chikorita Line's type matchups: * '''Weaknesses: Flying, Poison, Fire, Ice, Bug * Resistances: Fighting, Water, Grass, Ground, Electric * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Rock, Ghost, Steel, Electric, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Fairy Category:Sun/Moon Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses